Monkey
Monkeys are a recurring race in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Monkeys are a race of primates. Usually helpful, Monkeys aid Link in his various quests. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past When Link is navigating the hedge maze near the Palace of Darkness, a monkey named Kiki appears and follows Link. After exiting the maze, the monkey offers to follow him for ten Rupees. When the two arrive at the entrance to the Palace of Darkness, Kiki offers to open the door for a 100 Rupees. After Link pays this price, Kiki unlocks the door and goes away. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening There exists a lone monkey on the Toronbo Shores that throws coconuts at Link. Also, a monkey named Kiki aids Link later in the game, and calls his monkey brethren to help build a bridge. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask A Monkey is encountered in the Woods of Mystery. It guides Link to the injured Koume. After he helps her out, they appear before Link and guides him to the Deku Palace, where an Imprisoned Monkey is being held prisoner by the Deku King. He has been wrongfully accused for the disappearance of the Deku Princess, which is really the deed of Odolwa, the boss of Woodfall Temple. Link eventually sneaks his way into his cage and is taught the "Sonata of Awakening" to enter Woodfall Temple. He rescues the Deku Princess and the Monkey is freed. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Several monkeys appear in the Forest of Time along with many other types of animals. When Veran possesses Nayru and changes the flow of time, many of these monkeys disappear, as the disruption of the flow of time prevents them from ever being brought into existence. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Monkeys reside in Faron Woods. They are wrongfully considered nuisances by the villagers of Ordon Village. Early in the game, Link recovers a stolen cradle from a Female Monkey by using a Hawk. Talo, Malo and Beth later chase after a monkey. Link rescues both the imprisoned Talo and the Monkey. This Monkey later aids him by using his Lantern to draw away the mist in the Faron Woods. In the Forest Temple, Link finds and rescues several Monkeys, that help him cross broken bridges by working together. Link, with the help of the Monkeys, eventually encounters the boss, Diababa. Later in the game, a Monkey appears and tells Link of the location of the Sacred Grove. Baboons Ook, the Baboon, is the leader of the Monkeys. This may mean that Baboons are considered part of the Monkey race, despite their striking differences. Ook is the only Baboon in the Legend of Zelda series. es:Monos Category:Monkeys Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages races Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races